Universal Studios Bloomington
Universal Studios Bloomington '''is a fanon indoor Universal theme park in Bloomington, Minnesota. It opened on June 10, 1998. Areas '''Current * Studio Avenue '- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''NBC City '- dedicated to an American local television channel NBC. Opened on May 12, 2010. * '''Tooniversal - TBA ** DreamWorks World '''- themed to DreamWorks Animation films. Opened on July 5, 2009. ** '''Cartoon Network Zone - themed to Cartoon Network shows. Opened on March 27, 2010. ** Springfield '- themed to ''The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2014. * '''Adventure World - TBA ** Amity '- inspired by ''Jaws ''films. Opened on June 10, 1998. ** '''Jurassic Park '- based on Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1999 ** '''Skull Island '- based on King Kong. Opened on May 3, 2017 * 'Nintendo Universe '- themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 8, 2024. * 'Harry Potter World '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2015. * '''Junior Studio - aimed to younger children, age 7 and younger, it features attractions based on My Little Pony, Sprout shows, Dr. Seuss, Curious George, Scholastic, The Berenstian Bears, Hello Kitty, The Wiggles, and Barney and Friends. Opened on March 6, 2013. Former * Nickelodeon Central '''- themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on September 6, 2008, due to Nickelodeon Universe opening at the Mall of America. Replaced by Cartoon Network Zone. * '''Beverly Hills Street - a large theme area themed after Beverly Hills in California. It is also homed to attractions based on PBS shows, Jim Henson's properties (except The Muppet Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, and Sesame Street), MGM, and Hanna-Barbera. June 10, 1998. Closed on May 10, 2012. Replaced by Springfield, Harry Potter World, Junior Studios, Skull Island, and Nintendo Universe. * TV Studio Lot - themed to TV shows. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on March 28, 2008. Replaced by NBC City. Attractions Current Studio Avenue * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem TBA. Map Info: Take on a 3D simulator flight with Gru, his daughter and his mischief yellow minions. * Club Minions TBA. Map Info: The yellow minions are throwing a party and you're invited! * Silly Fun Land Map '''TBA. Info:' Step right up into a fun-filled play zone with bunch of attractions and water zones. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. Map Info: Take on a speedy 3D action with your favorite blue blur. Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. * '''Transformers: The Ride TBA. Map Info: Take on a 3D ride as you'll join the battle to defeat Decepticons to save mankind. * Battlestar Galactica '''- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Opening date: 'July 8, 2006. * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: 'June 10, 2008. * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed. Opening date: 'October 18, 2016. * '''Long-Lost Stars '- a meet-n-greet area featuring characters from Pink Panther and Fraggle Rock. '''Map Info: Meet those long-time characters in the park. Opening date: '''June 5, 2014 '''NBC City * NBC Television Studio Center '''- an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. '''Theme: '''NBC TV shows. '''Map Info: Step inside the NBC televion studio to become a television personality. Opening date: '''May 12, 2010. '''Replaced: '''The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a motion based flying theater featuring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: Join Jimmy Fallon for a rousing race through the greatest city in the world, New York. From 30 Rock out into the streets and skies of The Big Apple, you and your fellow studio audience members will zoom past iconic New York City landmarks in an action-packed race with plenty of twists and turns along the way. Opening date: '''September 19, 2017. '''Replaced: '''Star Trek Adventure '''Cartoon Network Zone * Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a motion simulator ride based on ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time''. Map Info: Come on and grab your friends as you'll join Finn and Jake for the adventurous 3D blast. But this is no exception: they are taking off on a wild chase through the Land of Ooo to stop the Ice King and save Princess Bubblegum. Opening date: 'July 4, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Dexter's Labatory: The Ride. '''Height restriction: ' 40" * 'Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. Map Info:' Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordicai and Rigby. '' 'Opening date: '''August 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. '''Height restriction:' 48". Trivia: 'Throughout the ride, there're some animatronics and probs that were used from The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure * 'Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '''- a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry. Opening date: '''May 20, 2010. '''Replaced: Nickelodeon Studios Bloomington and Double Dare Live! Height restriction: '40" (for Jerry car) * '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '-''' '''A motion simulator ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map Info: Gumball and Darwin’s school science project has gone out of control and has unleashed chaos! Save the day by competing with your friends to zap the objects that have come to life and are threatening to take over the town. Opening date: '''June 23, 2014. * '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot - a playground area themed to Over the Garden Wall. Theme: '''Over the Garden Wall. '''Map Info: Play around the enchanted garden. Opening date: 'November 4, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite *'Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice 4D - A TBA *'Ben 10 5D: Hero Time '- A TBA *'Steven Universe Free Fly '- A TBA *'Long Live the Royals: Quest for The Best '- A TBA * The Powerpuff Coaster '- an inverted roller coaster themed to ''The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime. Opening date: '''May 20, 2010. '''Replaced: The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster. Height restriction: '''44" '''Springfield * The Simpsons Ride '''- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Map Info: Crash though Krustyland with your favorite family of Sprinfield'' Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * 'Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride '- a motion based dark ride based off the one seen in ''The Simpsons Ride '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Map Info: TBA '' Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Itchy's Ball Spinner '- A ferris wheel based on the Itchy and Scratchy segments of the Krusty the Clown show portions of Simpsons episodes. '''Theme: ''The'' Itchy and Scratchy Show 'Map Info:' Take a ride on Itchy and Scratchy's ferris wheel in Krustyland.'' Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Map Info: Hey kids! Hop on one of Krusty's ride to take on a crazy drop.'' ''Height restriction: '''35" - 53" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 '''Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park: River Adventure '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park. ''Map Info: Encounter dinosaurs, face with the T-rex and pledge down through the water flume ride.'' '' Height restriction: '42" '''Opening date: '''July 7, 1999. *The Flying Dinosaur *'TBA Skull Island * Kong: Skull Island 4D- TBA Theme: '''King Kong '''Map Info: Hop on a jeep and take a ride through Skull Island and King Kong himself. Opening Date: '''May 3, 2017. '''Amity * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Map Info:' Hop on a boat to take a tour around Amity and survive from the attack from the great white shark, Jaws.'' ''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. *Jaws Alive '''Nintendo Universe * Super Mario Bros: The Ride '-' 'A TBA. '''Map Info: '''Ride through the Mashroom Kingdom with Mario and Luigi. * [[The Squid Sisters Live|'The Squid Sisters Live]]' '- An TBA. Map Info: '''Stay Fresh and join the dance rave party with Callie and Marie. * '''Splatoon Tournament - An TBA Map Info: TBA * Pokemon 4D Quest - An TBA. Map Info: TBA * Mario and Luigi: Villans on The Loose! - Map Info: TBA *'Star Fox: The Real' - TBA *'Super Smash Brothers CityWalk' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Junior Studio * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Opening date: ''' * '''The Chica Show '''- '''Map Info: '''Learn along and sing along with your favorite bird Chica. '''Opening date: * The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. '''Opening date: * A Day in the Park with Barney - Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: * The Cat in the Hat - Map Info: '''Take on a zany and twisting ride through one of Dr. Seuss' beloved stories. '''Opening date: * The Berenstian Bears Treehouse - Map Info: Tour around the Bear family's home. Opening date: * Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog - Map Info: Greet with everyone's favorite largest red canine Clifford. Opening date: * My Little Pony: The Ride - Map Info: '''Take on a maical fantasy adventure through the world of Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and learn the true meanings of friendship. '''Opening date: * Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel - Map Info: '''Hop on Hello Kitty's ferris wheel for a musical, magical ride. '''Opening date: * Curious George Goes to Town '-' '''A water area based on Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George. '''Map Info: Follow the footsteps of your favorite mischievous monkey to take a fun splash. Opening date: '''March 6, 2013. '''DreamWorks World * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Map Info: Join the adventure with Sherk, Fiona and Donkey in Orger-Vision.'' ''Opening date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: The Tenth Commandments: The Legend of Moses * Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.''' 'Theme:' Shrek. 'Map Info:' Take on a flight with Dragon.'' ''Opening date: '''May 30, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue * '''Dragon Flying Adventure - A simulator ride based on How to Train Your Dragon. Theme: ''How to Train Your Dragon'' franchise. Map Info: Aboard on a dragon and take on a flight through the island of Berk. Opening Date: '''June 13, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Map Info: Join the New York zoo animals, Marty the zebra, Alex the lion, Gloria the hippo, Melvin the giraffe and the penguins, for thier amazing wild adventure based on the first Madagascar film. Opening Date: 'July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''VeggieTales: The Story Tour * '''I Like To Move It! A Madagascar Party Show '- An outdoor dance party featuring King Julien. '''Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Map Info: Join the dance with your King Julien of the lemurs. Opening Date: 'July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''The Davey and Golith Show * '''Mr. Peabody and Sherman Lab '- an indoor interactive attraction hosted by Mr. Peabody and Sherman. '''Theme: '''Mr. Peabody and Sherman. '''Map Info: Discover every history with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Opening date: '''October 26, 2015. '''Replaced: '''The Legend of Jesus. * Trolls Live! '''Former Studio Avenue * Back to the Future: The Ride - Map Info: '''Travel through back in time. '''Opening date: * E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Map Info:' Hop on a bike to help E.T. to find his way home. ''Height restriction: '''36". '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 5, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem and Club Minions * '''T2 3D - Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: * Animal Actors '''- An animal show. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: * The Blue Brothers Live '''- '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: * Marvel Rocks! - Map Info: 'TBA '''Opening date: ' '''TV Studio Lot * The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom - Map Info: 'Catch a behind the sense story and become a star of your favorite classic televison sitcom ''The Brady Bunch. * '''Star Trek Adventure - Map Info: '''TBA * '''Lucy - A Tribute - Map Info: '''Learn the facts about everyone's favorite red-haired woman. * '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: '''Rocky and Bullwinkle. '''Map Info: Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. Opening date: 'June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''August 15, 1999. '''Replaced by: '''Digimon on Stage * '''Digimon on Stage '- a live show featuring the characters from Digimon franchise. '''Theme: ''Digimon''. Map Info: Experinace the action in the Digital World based on Fox Kids' hit TV show Digimon. Opening date: '''April 30, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 5, 2001. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. '''Replaced by: '''TV Rock on Stage * '''TV Rock on Stage - a rock music stage show featuring the songs from various TV shows from 1950s to 1990s. Map Info: Rock on with the theme songs from your favorite TV shows past and present. Opening date: '''Summer, 2002. '''Closing date: '''September 1, 2007. '''Replaced: '''Digimon on Stage '''Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride - A 4D ride where the guests get tranported into Bikini Bottom. Map Info: Join SpongeBob on his quest to retrieve a pickle from Plankton, to complete an unfinished Krabby Patty. Opening date: '''August 7, 2006. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Dexter's Labratory: The Ride * '''Rugrats Playroom - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. Map Info: Play around the babie's play area. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys''. Map Info: Join Eliza and her family for a amazing safari adventure to save the animals from the cruel poachers. Opening date: '''June 8, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Dora the Explorer Live! Opening date: * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '''- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: 'September 17, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show * '''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Map Info:' Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. ''Opening date: '''June 8, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''The Powerpuff Coaster * '''Nickelodeon Studios Bloomington - A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: Tom and Jerry: The Ride ** Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: Tom and Jerry: The Ride Cartoon Network Zone * Dexter's Labratory: The Ride '- A motion simulator based on ''Dexter's Labratory '''Theme: Dexter's Labratory. 'Map Info:' Join Dexter as you'll ride through his lab to stop his evil arch-rival, Madark. Opening date: 'March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''June 24, 2012 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride '''Replaced by: '''Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake * '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '- A dark ride based off the 2004 series of the same name. '''Map Info: Take on a tour around the Foster's house filled with the variety of the most silliest, wackiest, and bazzar imaginary friends that live here. Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''May 16, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '''Replaced by: Regular Show Coaster * Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:' Explore around of Lazlo's campground.'' Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''September 11, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Rugrats Playroom. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot * '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. '''Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '''Beverly Hills Street * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - a half-hour storytelling live stage show based on PBS 1996 animated television series of the same name which contains three old stories. It is sponsored by Chick-Fil-A. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: May 10, 2012. Replaced by: The Simpsons Ride. * All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven films. Theme: ''All Dogs go to Heaven''. Map Info: Join Charlie and Itchy for a amazing heavenly adventure through the events of All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies. '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera '- TBA Theme: '''Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. Opening date: June 10, 1998. 'Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * '''StarToons '- an outdoor live stage show starring Hanna-Barbera and MGM animated characters '''Map Info: Starring with your favorite cartoon characters for their musical performance. * RoboCop Stunt Show '''- TBA '''Map Info: TBA * A Day in the Park with Barney '''- TBA '''Theme: '''Barney the Dinosaur. '''Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: 'June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012 (until it was later on moved to Junior Studio). * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as NOVA, Nature,'' Hometime'', MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Map Info: Discover many different things from PBS' popular series. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * TBA '''Jurassic Park * TBA * DreamWorks World * 'Over the Hedge 4D '- A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name Theme:' ''DreamWork's ''Over the Hedge. ''''Map Info: '''Take on a wildest ride around the the suburbia with those woodland critters. Opening date: July 5, 2009. Closing date: June 2, 2013. Replaced: '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.' Replaced by: 'Dragon Flying Adventure * TBA Shopping '''Current' Studio Avenue *Univeral Studio Shop TBA NBC City *NBC Shop TBA Cartoon Network Zone *Everything Cartoons *Cartoon Network Classics *Gumball and Darwin's Not-So-Pointless Gift Shop TBA Springfield *Simpsons Shop TBA Jurassic Park TBA Skull Island TBA Amity TBA Nintendo Universe TBA Harry Potter World TBA Junior Studio TBA DreamWorks World * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''July 5, 2009. * '''Madagascar: Cast Away items Former Nickelodeon Central * Rugrats Toy Store '- a ''Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. Closing date: September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Lazlo's Camp Goods '''Cartoon Network Zone * Lazlo's Camp Goods * TBA Restaurants and Snacks Current Studio Avenue TBA NBC City TBA Cartoon Network Zone TBA Springfield TBA Jurassic Park TBA Skull Island TBA Amity TBA Nintendo Universe TBA Harry Potter World TBA Junior Studio TBA DreamWorks World * Donkey's Waffles * TBA Characters The characters are both currently and formerly can be found around the areas at Universal Studios Bloomington. Studio Avenue * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy (1998-present) * Sonic the Hedgehog characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knuckles the Echidina, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr Robotnick (2011-present) * Despicable Me/''Minions'' characters: Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr Nefario, Vector, El Macho, Scarlett and Herb Overkill, The Minions (2011-present for Despicable Me ''characters, 2015-present for ''Minions characters) * Transformers characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron (2012-present) * Pink Panther (2013-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * Fraggle Rock characters: TBA (2014-present, as part of Long-Lost Stars attraction) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000-2006) * Digimon ''characters: TBA (2000-2001) '''Cartoon Network Zone' * Adventure Time characters: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO (2011-present) * Regular Show characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man (2011-present) * Tom and Jerry (2010-present) * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers (2010-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball characters: Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard (2013-present) * Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Connie, Peridot (2014-present) * Clarence characters: Clarence, Jeff, Sumo (2014-present) * Dexter's Laboratory characters: Dexter, Dee Dee (2010-2013) * The Powerpuff Girls characters: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo (2010-2015. Then reappear as a 2016 reboot version 2016-present) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy characters: Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy (2010-2013) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters: Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco (2010-2013) Springfield * The Simpsons characters: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Bob, Milhouse, Mr Burns, Smithers, Cheif Wiggum, Ralph, Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble, Lenny, Carl, Comic Book Guy, Duffman, Moe Syzlack, Nelson, Principal Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie, Itchy, Scratchy (2014-present) Jurassic Park * JP dinosaurs: T-Rex, Velcoiraptor, Tyranysaurus (2016-present) Nintendo Universe * Super Mario Bros. characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool(Peach), Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosilina (2024-present) * The Legands of Zelda characters: Zelda, Link, Ganon, Shelik, Navi (2024-present) * Pokemon characters: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket (2024-present) * Kirby (2024-present) * Splatoon characters: Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Squid Sisters, Judd (2024-present) Harry Potter World * Frog Choir (2015-present) Junior Studio * Chica the chick (2012-present) * TBA DreamWorks World * Shrek characters: Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pincocchio, The Three Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf (2009-present) * Madagascar characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, The Penguins, King Julien, Mort (2009-present) * Kung Fu Panda characters: Po (2009-present) * How to train your Dragon characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stoick The Vast, Gobber (2014-present) * Over the Hedge characters: RJ, Verne, Hammy (2009-present) * Mr Peabody and Sherman (2015-present) * Home characters: Oh, Tip (Gartuity Tuchi), Captain Smek, Kyle (2015-present) * Gumby (2016-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014-present) * Trolls characters: Princess Poppy, Branch, Guy Diamond (2016-present) Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Bikini Bottomites (2001-2008) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar (2001-2008) * Rugrats characters: Tommy Pickles, Chickie Finster, Angelica Pickles (1998-2008) * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie (1999-2008) * Blue from Blue's Clues ''(1998-2007) * Jimmy Neutron (2001-2008) * Arnold from ''Hey Arnold (1998-2008) * The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda (2003-2008) Beverly Hills Street * Tom and Jerry (1998-2009) * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers (1998-2009) * Pink Panther (1998-2012) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues characters: TBA (1998-2012) * Fraggle Rock characters: TBA (1998-2012) * Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy from The Secret of Nimh ''(1998-2002) * Gumby (1998-2008) '''TV Studio Lot' * Rocky and Bullwinkle (1998-1999) * Digimon ''characters: TBA (2000-2001) CityWalk Bloomington TBA Hotels * '''Days Inn at Universal Studios Bloomington' * TBA Incidents * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * On February 7, 2004, while the ride All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure dark ride was experienced with technical issue, a 66-year-old man from UK was suffered some serious brain tumor then died in the ride. * On July 6, 2005, a fire burst in the The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure, more than 75 visitors had been injured and few of them got killed by a fire during ride, as the result, the attraction had to shut down until two weeks later. The reason for this incident is because the ride was added with real fire effects and hence causing a flaming material to exploded to flames. * On March 11, 2007, a mechanism malfunctioned inside Back to the Future: The Ride. This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park. * A day later on March 12, 2007, an unknown actor dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants, was accused of smacking a young boy in the crotch. The boy's family attempted to file a lawsuit against the park a day later. The actor was soon claimed innocent, and no charges were made. It turned out, that there was something stuck in the crank mechanism that the actor uses to move SpongeBob's arm. * On May 13, 2010, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the Bloomington Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in August of that same year. * On September 12, 2012, a man committed suicide over by Sonic The Hedgehog: The Ride 4D. Despite the police's attempt to snap him out of it, they failed at their task. The man's family later handled the situation with Universal, and they were given an even share of 25 dollars, and the family received 2 year annual passes to the park. * On June 15, 2014, the same problem caused by the SpongeBob character was caused again by an actor dressed as a Minion. The family of the victim filed a lawsuit against the park, and they received an equal amount of 15 dollars. However the actor was revealed to be drunk while wearing the suit, and he was eventually fired from his job. Killer Tom * On March 29, 2016, it was around 3:00 am, where a 26-year-old male slept overnight at his single room in first floor, at Days Inn near Universal Studios Bloomington, when suddenly he heard a loud knock on the door three times. Annoyed and awoken, he walked to the door to take a peak who it was, until he looked through the small peak to encounter a stranger dressed as Tom the cat (which somehow stolen), standing front of the front door, waiting for him to answer, with a knife. Terrified, he reached out his cellphone to dial 911 for police, instead of answering the door, until later, Tom grabs a rock stood behind him and threw it to the glass window, shattered, and trespassed inside the room to kill the man, screaming and begging, which heard through the phone. 911 call transcript Female 911 operator: '''Hello, Bloomington 911. '''Man: '''Hello, Can you please sent the cops over? I'm at room (censored), single room, at Days Inn motel at Universal. '''Female 911 operator: '''Universal Studios Bloomington? '''Man: '''Yes. '''Female 911 operator: '''Okay, what's your emergency? '''Man: '''I was sleeping around four in the morning where I then heard a loud door knock three times, that woke me up. Right until I peaked through the small glass on the door to see Tom standing front of the door outside. '''Female 911 operator: '''Who's Tom? '''Man: '''Tom the cat. You know, from Tom and Jerry cartoons, have heard him? '''Female 911 operator: '''Yes. '''Man: '''But apparently, it's actually some person in Tom costume, don't call me crazy. '''Female 911 operator: '''Okay, What about him? What's he doing? '''Man: '''Well, it scared me when I saw he have a knife holding on to his head, if he's about to ready to kill me. '''Female 911 operator: '''Knife, you said? He is about to kill you? '''Man: '''Yeah. '''Female 911 operator: 'Is he still outside? Hello? Sir? '''Man: '(nervous voice) Yes, I-I checked on him. He's still there with a knife. God, please. Send the cops, send the cops, Send the cops! '''Female 911 operator: '''I'm getting the police, don't worry, sir. '''Man: '''Please tell them to hurry, he's scaring me. He's ready to pounce. I can't and don't answer the door for him. I'm scared to death. '''Female 911 operator: '''(calling to the police) I got a call regarding the person in the cartoon cat costume at Universal, about to kill someone. '''Man: '''H-hello? Did you send the cops? '''Female 911 operator: 'Yes, sir, I already sent the cops, they said they're on their way. TBA Events * '''The Harry Potter Celebration '- a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. * '''Mardi Gras at Universal Studios - TBA * Summer events ** Rock Summer '- A summer concert series, centering around various current pop, rock, techno, jazz, and family friendly artists(Besides those related to Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) ** 'Otakunami '''- TBA * '''Fire Prevention Week at Universal Studios - a fire safety-related event with a collaboration of Universal Studios and NFPA. It occurs October 5-11. * Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+, and occurs from September 25 - November 2 . * Universal's Christmas Celebration '- A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park. ** '''Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. ** '''Bloomington's Holiday Parade - A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons and the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. Parades * Universal Stars on Parade (1998-present) Trivia * One of the park's former attraction The Legend of Jesus dark ride was left abounded for eight years after its closer since May 11, 2007. It wasn't until that the attraction was got replaced by the Mr. Peabody and Sherman Lab interactive attraction, which took over the queue section of The Legend of Jesus, but its ride section was still left abounded. Nickelodeon at Universal Studios Bloomington (1998 to 2008) * From it's opening to it's closing, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride, was the most popular attraction in the entire park. Universal pointed this out in their TV at the time, by giving a heavy promotion towards the SpongeBob characters. While the ride can't be found in any theme parks in the Bloomington area, it can still be seen at a number of amusement parks, aquariums, zoos, hotels, and casinos around the world. * The ride film for Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, was created entirely in house by Nickelodeon Animation. Universal's only involvement with the ride film, was allowing Ooblar to wear a hat with a Universal globe on it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride was created as a collaboration between Nickelodeon (a Viacom company), Simex Iwerks Entertainment, and Blur Studios. * On May 11, 2007, during the the closer of Promise Land, Universal originally planned to expand the Nickelodeon Central section by adding new rides and attraction to replace the area. However, on March 2008, when Mall of America opened Nickelodeon-themed park called Nickelodeon Universe, the Nickelodeon Central expansion for Universal Studios Bloomington was cancelled. * During March 15, 2008, Nickelodeon Universe theme park at Mall of America opened. Universal realized about it and knew that Bloomington couldn't have Nick-themed attractions at two parks at the same time. So about six months after Nickelodeon Universe park was opened, the Nickelodeon Central section, along with its Nick-themed attractions, at Universal Studios Bloomington permanently closed down. * During the same year after Nickelodeon Central's closer, Universal made a new deal with Nickeloedon's rival Cartoon Network (owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a Time Warner company) to replace the land, and rethemed it into "Cartoon Network Zone", which opened two years after. Meanwhile, other Time Warner characters (such as Looney Tunes, and DC Comics superheroes) are been used for most Six Flags theme parks. Poll Did you like Universal Studios Bloomington? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Minnesota Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles